happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In a Jam (fan version)
In Guddles' house he finishes decorating his bedroom with Happy Tree Band memorabilia, when an alarm clock rings. With that, Guddles turns on his TV and watches a performance by the band, consisting of Wooly, The Beaver, and Tusky. During the performance, however, Tusky accidentally knocks a glass of water over on his amp, which electrocutes him to death. To find a new band member, Scales, the band's manager, posts flyers around the city. Guddles comes across one and thrills at the thought of becoming a rockstar. He goes to the music store and tells The Entertainer, the clerk, that he'd like to buy the six string guitar in the window. When he rings him up, however, Guddles realizes he has no money and can't complete the transaction. Guddles sadly walks down the street, when he comes across Cheesy, who is holding a coin and has a bandage wrapped around one of his arms. Guddles asks Cheesy where he got the money, and Cheesy points him to a bloodmobile parked on the side of the road. Guddles enters and tells Elliott, who works in the mobile, that he'd like to donate some blood. At first Elliott misses Guddles' arm with the needle, stabbing the chair and unknowingly filling the IV with chair cushioning. When Elliott readies a second blood pack, however, he hits Guddles' arm. Unfortunately, it takes him many tries to find a vein as he stabs Guddles' arm numerous times, moves the needle around in his arm, and even breaks a needle off in his arm. Eventually Elliott gets it right and a whimpering Guddles watches his blood flow into the pack. Guddles later leaves the bloodmobile, woozy from his blood loss. He notices, however, that Elliott gave him a button off his lab coat instead of a coin. Guddles goes back into the bloodmobile to protest to Elliott, who has begun sewing a coin on his lab coat where the button should be. Misunderstanding Guddles' complaint, Elliott gestures Cuddles back inside to donate more blood. After donating again, Guddles is sickly and low on blood. Nevertheless, he is happy when he finally receives his money. At the auditions Guddles runs in, hugging his new guitar, to stand in line behind Cheesy. Cheesy pulls out a cheese grater and plays some notes on it before eating cheese off it, laughing, and jittering off. Next, Icy wows the band by playing a flawless guitar riff. Guddles is called on next and he walks to the center of the stage. Though initially impressed by his stage presence, the band cringes when Guddles begins playing random, mismatching notes. As Guddles strikes a note towards the end of his audition, a string on the guitar breaks, flies up, and cuts one of his eyes in half. Wooly hires Guddles on the spot, much to everyone's confusion. Wooly's intentions become clear when the band is ready to perform, Guddles now dressed up like Tusky with an eye patch and sailor outfit. The band begins playing and everything goes well, Guddles seeming to have improved his playing ability. As he dances around the stage, however, the cord from his guitar to his amp comes disconnected and lets out some static. He runs over to the controls offstage and begins playing with the lights and audio. Colored lights begin flashing onstage, causing The Beaver to suffer a seizure. Scales puts a pair of cymbals in her mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue off, but the metal causes The Beaver to chip her buckteeth. Guddles turns the flashing lights off and The Beaver manages to stand up, where he stumbles around, disoriented. Guddles then briefly turns the power off, which turns off the music and the lights. When the lights come back on, we see Handy has stumbled to the edge of the stage, the cymbals still in his mouth. Scales tries to grab her, but The Beaver falls over the edge and her head is sliced in half by the cymbals. Angry, Scales runs to the controls while Guddles, now satisfied, runs back to the stage. Scales trips over the cord to Guddles' guitar and flies face first into the controls, where his tongue is caught in a rotating section of the machine where the audio recording tape is. As his tongue is pulled into the machine Scales struggles to pull it out, accidentally stepping on a button. This increases the tempo of the music, forcing Wooly to strum faster. As Scales' tongue reaches its limit, his organs and spinal cord are pulled out of his body. Wooly, meanwhile, continues strumming quickly, causing his arm to begin wearing down from the friction. Guddles then jumps on stage, while offstage Scales' rotating organs turn up the volume of the amps. Guddles, not knowing about the volume increase, strums his guitar once. The intense volume flings Guddles offstage and causes Wooly's body to burst. Elliott arrives in the bloodmobile with a cooler, ready to administer some blood to Guddles. Unfortunately, the IV he uses is the one that has the chair cushioning in it and, despite Guddles' screams of pain, Elliott continues administering the cushioning. Guddles' body bloats up to the size of a recliner, which Elliott proceeds to sit down and relax on. As the episode ends, Elliott pulls Guddles' arm which makes his legs stick out like a footstool. Moral "He who pays the piper calls the tune!" Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Fan Episodes